A Visit From the Future
by CoolCat93
Summary: it was a normal day in Fairy Tail, when suddenly, from the future, the Dragneels came into the guild asking for help. What will happen along the way as Fairy Tail try and help the future Dragneels (pairings: NaLu [mainly], Gruvia, Gale, Jerza)
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys I'm back, I found the time to write, sorry for not updating '2 Months With Fairy Tail' instead I made this. the story has been haunting me for days, so I decided to write it. Hope you enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1: a Visit From the Future**

**In the guild |Normal P.O.V:**

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail, the guild was as rowdy as ususal, but as you know it's a daily thing here.

Lucy sat at her usual stool at the bar, looking at the guild, while sighing in boredom, she doesn't know what to do today. She didn't want to go on missions and she didn't want to stay at home all day. All she could do was go to the guild. She was hoping that something interesting will happen soon

"*sigh* I'm so bored!" she complained as she slammed her head on the counter

"well why dont you join the fight over there" Mirajane said as she pointed to the men –plus Erza- who we're fighting

"why would I do that?" Lucy replied as she looked at the ones who we're fighting, thinking that why did everyday they fight. Then again Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same withouth the loud noises and fighting

"well you said you were bored. Why dont you go on a mission" Mira suggested

"I just got back from one yesterday, almost half the town was either burnt, frozen or sliced into a million pieces, just to capture a small group of bandits!" She shouted, thinking about the mission yesterday which she went with Natsu, Gray and Erza

"well Natsu, Erza and Gray always over do it sometimes" Mirajane replied with a smile

"*sigh* I guess your right, I sure do hope something interesting will happen today..." she replied, while looking at the door, she had a weird feeling that something will happen today

Little did they know, something big will happen. And it's just a few hours away

**In the year X804 (in the future)| Normal P.O.V:**

A family of 7 walked through the forest outside the outskirts of Magnolia, on a mission to capture a criminal who can control time

"Dad... where's the guy? I want to beat him and go back to the guild to fight with Koori" a 12 year old pink haired boy who looked exactly like Natsu complained as he walk beside his dad

"just wait Ryu, we will get him and go back as soon as we can!" Natsu told his son –Ryu- with a grin on his face "besides, I cant wait to fight your uncle Gray!" he exclaimed, while pumping his fist in the air

"Natsu, can't you not fight with Gray for 1 day only?" Lucy scolded Natsu

"yeah dad, if you fight all the time you'll get hurt one day" a 10 year old blond haired girl said to her dad

"but I like beating your uncle Gray" Natsu replied to his daughter while picking her up

"*sigh* dad wont be the same if he didn't fight uncle Gray" Natsumi –Ryu's twin- said as she walked backwards facing her father

"Aye!" Happy yelled as he flew above the Dragneels

"Happy, can you carry me?" Natsuki –Nashi's twin- asked Happy "aye sir!" Happy said as he happpily scooped up Natsuki to let him fly with him

"hey mom... can we train more when we get back?" an 11 year old blond haired girl -which resembled Lucy a lot- asked Lucy

"of course we can Luna" replied Lucy with a smile

"Yay!" cheered Luna

"*sniff* *sniff* Hey! I think I found the guy's trail!" Ryu yelled as he pointed the trail ahead of them

"Really! Great job! Thats my boy!" Natsu said as he ran the direction Ryu pointed along with Ryu of course

"Let's go!" Natsumi exclaimed as she took off with the two Dragneels

"we should follow" Lucy said to her kids as they ran following Natsu

The 7 Dragneels all ran, following the trail that the criminal left behind. But they suddenly stopped when they spotted the criminal they were looking for in a hood

"why hello there, you must be the ones who are sent to capture me" the man chuckled "the famous Dragneel family" he said

Everyone took their fighting positions, ready to attack when he makes a move

"too bad that I have to get rid of you!' he said as he started chanting a spell, Natsu and Lucy quickly moved to protect their kids from the unknown attack

"Mom, Dad, whats he saying?" Nashi asked in fear, "I don't know, but it'll be alright" Natsu replied to his daughter with a gentle smile

"Genzai, kako ni modoro*!" the man chanted, soon a magic circle appeared below the Dragneels and they were engulfed in a bright light

**In X791|Ryu's P.O.V:**

After that light, I felt like I was being carried by Happy, I opened my eyes to see that we were falling from the sky

"aaaaahh! Help! Help!" I yelled, soon the others opened their eyes

"gaaah! It's like Edolas all over again!" my dad screamed

"kyaaa!" Natsumi cried "Mom! Dad! I'm scared!" she yelled, dad soon hugged her tight, "don't worry Natsumi, it'll be alright" Dad reasurred her

"Open gate of the ram, I open thee! Aries!" chanted mom, as she summoned Aries, she appeared on the ground and made a fluffly cushion out of wool to cushion us from the fall

We landed safely on the fluffy cushion, "thank you Aries" mom smiled, "your welcome, sorry if it's to fluffy' Aries replied while bowing as she disssapeared back to the celestial realm

"fuh... I thought we were going to get hurt" Dad said as he landed on the ground

"huh? I remeber this park, but isn't this tree a lot bigger?" Nashi asked as she pointed to the tree behind us

"yeah, and I remember that there were supposed to be a ton of daffodils at the spot we're standing on" Natsumi exclaimed

"the area seem different too, it's like what it used to look like 12 years... ago..." mom said as she was thinking, I saw someone reading a newspaper at a bench, and the date said "X791..."

"what!? Are you sure Ryu!?" Dad asked me, I nodded "see..." I pointed at the date in the newspaper

"so that means...we have... travelled back in time" mama said as she was thinking

"well, let's go to the guild, maybe they can help" dad suggested, "good idea. Let's go" mom said as she headed to the guild, we followed her

'I wonder what's happening?' I thought

**In the guild| Lucy's P.O.V:**

I was chatting with Levy-chan about a book, still having that weird feeling from earlier today

"the ending was so sad, right Lu-chan?" Levy-chan asked, "it is, I was practically crying" I replied

Suddenly Natsu came up to me "Hey Luce!" he said as he put an arm around my shoulder, I blushed a little, "let's go on a mission!" he exclaimed, I sweat dropped, "but we just got back from one yesterday, and you three destroyed almost half of the town" I replied, " aww come on Luce" he whined, "Natsu I said I dont want to go on a missio-" my sentence was cut off when someone opened the door

"Hey guys! We need your help" a familiar voice said, I whipped my head to the entrance just to see..."Natsu!?" everyone shouted.

* * *

***now, go back to the past**

**Me: first chapter done!**

**Joy:well it's a little bit short but I like it**

**Me: it is the introduction, anyways wait for the next one guys ^^ Ja nee~**

**Joy: bye-bye ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! I'm updating this before my birthday -which is tomorrow- also, if you guys are still confused about the kids, please PM me kay. Enjoy this Chapter. BTW for all of the chapters in this story I Do NOT own Fairy Tail, Mashima sensei does  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Dragneels Appear**

**Normal P.O.V:**

"Natsu!?" the guild shouted in shock as they saw the future Natsu at the guild doors

"two Natsus!? This is chaos!" Gray shouted as he still cant belive there are 2 Natsus, "Oi brats! Calm down!" Master Makarov yelled to the whole guild as he descended from his office upstairs. "Master!" the future Natsu shouted in relief, finally he found someone who can help

"now, who are you? And why are you here?" Master asked the future Natsu

"it's me Natsu Dragneel, well you see-" his sentence was cut off by a little voice

"daddy? Is everything alright?" asked little Nashi as she popped her head from behind her father

"who is she?" asked a guild memeber, the guild started thinking of who might this cute little girl be. And then it hit them like a lightning bolt. "if she called him daddy, that means... she is his daughter" Erza said, "Natsu. A daughter! Natsu has a cute daughter!" Mirajane shouted as she jumped up and down, "correction Mira, I have 3 daughters" the future Natsu said, all eyes were on him, "who's the mother?" Cana asked as she was drinking from her 8th barrel of beer, "oh it's-" his sentence was cutt off again by someones yelling, "Ryu Dragneel, dont you dare try and run away from me!" a familiar voice yelled, it occured to them that it was their beloved celestial spirit mage's voice who yelled, soon Ryu came bursting through the doors running away from an angry Lucy, "Gomen ne! I wont do it again!" Ryu shouted in fear as he hid behind his father.

"and there's the mother of my children Lucy Dragneel and my idiot son Ryu Dragneel" the future Natsu introduced to the guild, all of their eyes buldged out of their sockets, Lucy stared at them with wide eyes and a red face, while Natsu –being the dense idiot he is- is just making a confused face, except Mirajane, she was jumping up and down saying that she was right about Natsu and Lucy being toghether

"hahaha, Ryu got mommy angry again" Laughed Natsumi from outside, "hey! What was that for!? Dont you get mom angry sometimes too?" Ryu shouted in anger, "no! Natsumi does not get mommy angry, you do!" the future Lucy replied to her son in anger, a vein popped out of her head

"hey calm down Luce, dont get angry with Ryu" the future Natsu said to his wife calming her, and kissing her forehead,their kids just laughed

"awww..." the guild cooed, Lucy just blushed seeing her future self being kissed by the future Natsu

"Hey Natsu, how many kids do you have?" Mirajane asked the future Natsu, "5 kids" the future Natsu replied with a grin, Lucy blushed even more, "how many times have you done 'it'?" Cana smirked, "3 times" the future Natsu replied, earning a smack from his wife, "idiot! Your not supposed to tell that!" the future Lucy scolded him while blushing like mad, Lucy blushed a heavier shade of red, "what do you mean by 'it' mommy?" Natsuki asked his mother, "umm..." both his parents were frozen, figuring out on how to tell him without tainting his little mind, "it means the process of making babies" his older sister Luna replied, the guild stared at her with wide eyes, "what is the process?" Natsuki asked again, now everyone was surely surprised, "they just kiss, that's it" Natsumi replied, everyone sighed in relief.

"ahem, future Natsu, can you tell me why are you and your family here?" Makarov asked

"well, we were on a mission to capture a criminal who can control time, we found him but we got sent back to the past" explained future Natsu

"so you were sent here, how can we get you back? Levy, I need you to search for any ways to get them back" Ordered master

"I'm already on it!" she replied

"now introduce your kids to us" Makarov said to the future Natsu

" I am Ryu Dragneel!" Ryu introduced himself

"I am Natsumi Dragneel, Ryu's younger twin"

"I am Luna Dragneel, Ryu and Natsumi's little sister"

" I am Natsuki Dragneel"

"I am Nashi Dragneel, Natsuki's older twin"

"wow, I never thought Flame head would have so many kids" Gray smirked, causing both Natsus to yell at him "what was that for stripper!?" both of them yelled in unison

"all of you, shut up!" Erza roared

"mommy, I'm tired" Nashi told her mother, "alright sweetie, but where are we going to stay" replied the future Lucy to her daughter as she picked her up, then Lucy came forward to her future self, "you can rest at my house" she told her future self, "you sure it wont bother you?" future Lucy asked, " no not at all, the boys could sleep at Natsu's place" Lucy replied, "great idea Luce" Natsu cheered "now I can try and fight my future self!" he shouted, the future Natsu just smirked "you think you can beat me?" he asked, "let's see" Natsu replied

"let's go!" Natsumi ran off, "wait! Do you even know where to go!" her mother yelled, the girls all went to Lucy's apartment

"Let's go dad! I cant wait to sleep!" Ryu cheered as he walked out, "wait up!" the boys yelled as they went to Natsu and Happy's house

**Lucy's apartment | future Lucy's P.O.V:**

"ahh...it's nice to be back to my old apartment" I sighed as I entered the apartment, I haven't been in here ever since I got married

"where do you live?" my younger self asked, "in Natsu's house" I replied, her eyes widened, I looked at her confused, "how do you manage to keep it clean?" she asked, I just giggled "I dont know actually, all I did was just scold Natsu and thats it" I replied

"so... am I really going to get married to Natsu?" she asked with a heavy blush, it seem she hasn't confessed to Natsu yet, "yup! If I didn't why would I have them with me" I said pointing to my daughters who were reading a book about stars

"I guess you're right" she said with a blush, I put my hand on her shoulder, "you haven't told your feelings for him huh?" I asked her, she just nodded meekly, "it's a little bit embarrassing, I mean, he's just too dense, even if I flirt with him he wouldn't get it" she said as she groaned in frustration, "don't worry, soon he will realise your feelings, he's not as dense as you think he is" I replied, she looked at me with a glint of happiness in her eyes, I grinned at her, I guess I have taken Natsu's habit of grinning, "thank you" she said as she hugged me, "hey, dont worry" I replied rubbing her back

*thwack!* "someone fell!" I shouted, we quickly saw it was Nashi who fell off from the bed

"ouch! It hurts" she cried, we both rushed to her, "what hurts?" I asked her, "my leg" she cried harder, I looked at her leg and it looked like it was twisted, "she twisted her ankle!" my younger self shouted as she ran to get a first aid kit, with Natsumi following behind, I just sat there holding Nashi who was crying, "shhhh, it's okay sweetie" I said as I rubbed her back, her crying calmed down to little sobs, soon Natsumi came with a first aid kit, Lucy **(A/N: I'm just going to let the future Lucy call Lucy, Lucy kay)** bandaged Nashi's left ankle, "there all better" she said as she picked up Nashi so she can sit, "thank you... I cant call you mama, can I call you nee-chan?" Nashi asked with a smile, Lucy just nodded, "you said you wanted to sleep right? Let's get you on the bed" she said as she layed Nashi on the bed, soon she fell asleep

"*sigh* Nashi is always getting into trouble" I sighed, "Natsu will probably be aksing a ton of questions on how did she get her ankle injured"

"eversince you have kids, has Natsu gotten more protective?" Lucy asked me

"yeah, especially if it comes to the girls, any boy who get near them are scared away, although right now he's watching Natsumi like an eagle" I replied, looking at Natsumi who was lying next to Nashi along with Luna

"why?" she asked, "because, it seems like Gray and Juvia's oldest son has a crush on Natsumi" I replied with a smirk, Natsumi heard that and blushed

"m-mom!" she shouted, her face was so red that it can even rival Erza's hair color

"whats his name?" Lucy asked, "Koori Fullbuster, he has 2 sisters, Mizu Fullbuster which is also his twin and Ame* Fullbuster the youngest" I explained "Koori looks a lot like Gray"

"really? Do Natsu and Gray fight about Koori's crush on Natsumi?"

"of course they do, Natsu does not want to be in-laws with Gray, neither does Gray, but me and Juvia approve"

"*sigh* I will have a crazy family huh?"

"you sure will"

**Natsu and Happy's House | future Natsu's P.O.V:**

I ran into the house with Ryu, we were on a race on who can reach the house fastest, we were on the lead and the other me is catching up, the three of us are at the front but something unexpected happened, Natsuki came flying ahead of us with two Happys carrying him. We stopped and our jaws dropped seeing that Natsuki and both Happys reached the house first, we walked slowly while cursing and muttering some stuff on the way

"Yay! I won!" Natsuki cheered, I ruffled his hair, "you managed to out smart us" I said with a grin

"yeah! Great job little brother!" Ryu cheered as he high-fived with Natsuki

"I thought you wouldn't make it before us" the younger me said as he lifted Natsuki up saying that he is the fastest along with his Happy saying 'Aye!' while flying beside him

We walked in the house, surprisingly it wasn't messy

"I never thought you would clean up this place" I said to the younger me, "I kept it this way after Luce cleaned it up" he replied

"she liikess youu!" both Happys rolled their tongues, he just blushed a little

"but Happy, me and Luce are already married" I said, my Happy stopped and looked at me, "Aye! You two are happily married" He replied, "do you have any fish?" he asked, soon the other Happy gave him a fish, "here you go! Let's eat" he said as they both ate fish

"*snore* *snore*"

I looked at the bed to find Ryu and Natsuki sleeping on the bed, they seemed tired

"hey me, let's fight!" the younger me shouted with a flaming fist

"sure, but not now, I want the kids to see me fight you" I replied, he instantly sulked, "fine, after that can we fight with popsicle head, 2 vs 1?" he asked me with a grin

"of course, too bad the future stripper from my time isn't here, or else it'll be fun to wipeout 2 ice freaks" I said, we both looked at each other and grinned evilly, having the same thought in mind.

**Time skip, next day| Normal P.O.V:**

The boys went to Lucy's house, they went in through the windows

"Good morning!" Ryu cheered as he jumped in

"hey gu- Nashi! What happened to your leg!" the future Natsu yelled as panick arose inside

"it's fine daddy, I just twisted my ankle thats all" Nashi replied

"are you hurt any where else? Did someone do this to you?" her father kept asking her questions

"she just fell down from the bed, thats all" the future Lucy said as she walked in, "she's fine" she said as she picked Nashi up and handed her to her husband

"she's a though girl!" Natsu grinned at his future daughter who smiled at him sweetly

"let's go to the guild" Natsumi cheered, "yeah, I'm going to help Levy-chan find a way to get you guys back home" Lucy cheered

"well, let's go" the future Lucy said, the guys all jumped down from the window, Natsumi joined them, "Natsumi Dragneel! Dont you dare!" future Lucy yelled, but it was too late as she already jumped down, landing on top of her twin brother

"ouch! Natsumi!" Ryu shouted, "gomen ne" Natsumi flashed a toothy grin with her fangs which she inherited from her father

"are you alright Ryu-nii?" Luna asked her brother, "I'm fine" He replied

"Natsumi!" her mother yelled, "I told you not jump out of the window!"

"sorry..." she said

"well, let's go to the guild!" Nastu cheered while marching off with Happy and Lucy

**At the guild**

The guild was as noisy as usual, there was a fight but this time Gray wasn't in it, there were only 2 people

The future Natsu and Natsu were fighting each other just to test their skills

"wow ash for brains 1 vs ash for brains 2, who will win?" Gray asked as he watched the fight, both Natsus were even

"they are both even" Erza said as she ate her cake

"hopefully they dont destroy anything" Lucy sighed

"if flame head is involved, especially 2 of them, there's bound to be somthing broken" Gray replied

"true" Lucy said

"looks like your future self is just ignoring the fight and is helping Levy" Erza said while pointing to the future Lucy with Luna and Nashi who were busy helping Levy

"but her sons and oldest daughter are too busy watching their idiot father fight" Gray said pointing to Natsumi, Ryu and Natsuki who were cheering for their father

"I'm going to help Levy-chan" Lucy said as she walked over to Levy

"careful not to get hit by one of the idiot flame heads!" Gray warned Lucy, then suddenly Natsu crashed into Lucy

"I win!" the future Natsu shouted

"Daddy won!" cheered Natsumi with her brothers

"ouch! Natsu get off!" Lucy yelled to Natsu who's head was swirling

"wow! Your strong! The future me is way more stronger than me!" Natsu yelled as he got up

"of course I am!" the future Natsu smirked

"yo Gray! Fight us!" Natsu yelled to Gray who smirked, just as Gray was about to fight, someone opened the doors

"Oi fire breath! You here!?" shouted a very familiar voice

"huh? GRAY!?" the future Natsu shouted

* * *

***Ame= rain**

**Me: did you like it?**

**Joy: yup especially when they fight and natsu falling on lucy**

**Me: please review okay, ja ne~**

**Joy: bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, I updated faster, actually I kind of rushed this a little ^^;, there are lots of twins here, so if you're confused PM me kay? oh and I have a poll on which should I update faster. enjoy chapter 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3: the Rest of the Families Come**

**Normal P.O.V:**

"GRAY!?" the future Natsu shouted as he saw his rival at the guild entrance

"yeah, it's me, who else dumbass?" the future Gray retorted

Gray just laughed, while Natsu is becoming angry

"HEY! You cant treat my future self like that!" Natsu shouted with a flaming fist, "yeah!" the future Natsu agreed, "besides, only I can do that" Natsu added, the guild just fell backward 'cause of his stupidity, "whats the point of saying that, you walking match!" Gray shouted at Natsu's face, "oh yeah? Wanna go snow woman!?" Natsu mocked Gray with a smirk, "any time flame brain!" Gray retorted back, soon both of them clashed, "Oi! Future me! Let's beat him!" Natsu shouted at his future self while fighting, "I'm all fired up!" he replied and jumped right in, Gray being the one who doesn't want to be left behind also jumped in and helped his younger self beat the two Natsus

Then all of a sudden, Gray's son came barging in

"hey Ryu! Where are you, you little firefly?" he shouted while being half naked –apparently he took this habit from hid father-

"what do you want with me!?" Ryu said as he held 2 flaming fists

"Oi Koori! Help your dad here!" the future Gray asked his son, Koori smirked and jumped right in to the fight

"Ryu! You dont wanna lose to him right!?" the future Natsu shouted at his son. Ryu just jumped right in

The Dragneel boys are fighting with the Fullbuster boys, the fight was fierce, Ice and fire were everywhere. But suddenly 20 swords came flying at them

Everyone turned to Erza, but she only looked as surprised as them, "I only threw 10" she said to the others while trying to find the one who threw the other 10, soon she saw a glimpse of red, blue, black and...purple? she went into a battle stance

"Natsu! Gray! Don't you dare fight!" a voiced boomed through the guild, their eyes widened to see another Erza, with Jellal, Levy and Gajeel, along with some children

"AYE!" both the Natsus and Grays said as they swung each others arms around each other, the four of them looked petrified

A girl with braided purple hair came up to Ryu and Koori, she looked a lot like Erza only with purple hair **(A/N: imagine Erza 6 years ago)**

"did you two help your fathers fight!?" she asked with a deadly aura

"No, sir- I mean mam! We did not do it Yuuki*!" they both said **(A/N: Yuuki is different from Yuki. Yuuki means brave)**

"good, I expect you to behave well" she replied, the guild just looked at her like she was a mini Erza –which she is-

"Natsu! Gray! You both are going to get punishment for this!" the future Erza shouted at them, Erza then walked up to her future self, "did you throw 10 swords at them?" she asked, "why yes I did, and you threw the other 10 didn't you?" she replied, Erza just nodded, "you must be myself from the future right?" Erza asked her futureself seeing that she wasn't that different from her only a little bit more mature, "yes I am, I am assigned to bring the two idiots here back to our own time, but it seems we are stuck here too" she said while glaring ar the four helpless boys, "please dont be so angry mom..." a red haired boy who looked exactly like Jellal said to his angry mother

"sorry Gerrard" the future Erza replied ** (A/N: I know you guys might think Gerrard is weird, but thats what people usually think Jella's name is, so I decided to name Erza's son that okay)**

"tch, salamander and stripper got scolded again, pathetic" Gajeel mocked them,the future Natsu and Gray just glared, "Gajeel, dont do that" Levy told her husband, as soon as Levy saw that her face exploded in a frenzy of red, Gajeel just turned away munching on metal –like the tsundere he is- ignoring them, but inside he was blushing

"Erza, dont hurt Gray" the future Juvia came running in to help her husband, Juvia saw that and instanly she was imagining some weird stuff, everyone was shocked 'Juvia dropped the –sama?' they all thought

"I'm okay Juvia" her husband replied, as Juvia saw that her thoughts were stopped and she instanly clinged to Gray, "Gray-sama and Juvia will be together" she said over and over with hearts surrounding her, Gray just looked at her and looked away blushing a bit, the future Juvia just smiled, remembering how she used to do that, giggles were heard from the entrance

"the mama from this time is very clingy to papa" a blue haired girl who looks a lot like Juvia but has Grays eyes, giggled

"yup, mama used to be like that" Mizu –Koori's twin- said with a giggle, "ne, onee-chan does Koori-nii still like Natsumi-nee?" Ame asked her older sister

"yes, yes he does" Mizu replied patting her sister's hair

"Oi!" Koori yelled while blushing

"I wont let you get near my sister!" Ryu shouted as he punched Koori

"why not!?" Koori asked as he stood up, "`cause I dont want the same thing that happened back then to happen again" he replied darkly, clenching his fists, Koori just became quiet, remembering the time of 'the incident', he really was angry, the kids looked at them both, they all knew what had happened, Natsumi was just looking down silently, the tension in the air between all the kids was thick, their parents noticed but they also knew what happened

"what do you mean?" Natsu asked bluntly

"*sigh* you might not want to know" his future self replied with a sad expression, seeing his daughter like that back then was just heart breaking

"Ne, Natsumi-nee it's okay" Luna said as she patted her sister's shoulder softly

"Natsumi..." both Koori and Ryu whispered looking at Natsumi who had a sad expression, she was sitting on the ground and hugged her knees tight

"Next time, I'll surely slice him" Yuuki said to Natsumi as she helped Natsumi up, "thanks Yuuki" Natsumi replied, she turned towards her brother and Koori who were looking at her in concern

"ne, Natsumi, he wont bother you anymore" Kin –Levy and Gajeel's oldest daughter- told Natsumi

"she's right Natsumi" Kinzoku –Kin's older twin brother- added **(A/N: I know, lots of twins right XD)**

"we'll be here for you" Natsuki grinned at his sister, "yup!" Nashi added

"don't worry Natsumi, I'll be there for you" Koori smiled as he patted Natsumi's head, she blushed, Ryu and the future Natsu we're both shocked

"but I'll be there before him!" Ryu added while shoving Koori out of the way

"thank you guys" Natsumi smiled, they were relieved to see her back to normal

"well, let's go and play somewhere!" Nashi cheered as she ran off, the others following after her

"hey, can you tell us what happened to Natsumi?" Lucy along with the others asked the future adults, they just sighed

"well, it was just about 4 months ago..."

* * *

**how was it? rushed? I ended it in another cliffy *troll face* there will be a flashback in the next chappy... oops spoiler ;p. anyways see ya in the next chappy, ja nee~**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys, this is the last chapter for this week, I'll update whenever I have free time. some of you might be angry because of yesterdays cliffy, well your curiosity has ended, hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 4: a Painful Past & a New Couple**

**Normal P.O.V:**

"well, it was just about 4 months ago..."

_Flash back_

Natsumi was just walking down the street to the guild, she was very happy for some unknown reason. Skipping down the stone path while humming, she saw a boy with light blonde hair, she looked closer and saw his face

'wow... he looks good' she said in her head, suddenly her heart is beating faster the nnormal, 'w-what is this? My heart is beating fast, is this what they call love?' she tought again. She shook her head and dashed off to the guild, the blonde boy just looked at her dissapearing figure thining that she's crazy

She reached te guild and burst in panting, Mizu saw her and walked up to her

"Natsumi, you okay?" she asked, she was worried about her best friend, Kin also walked up to Natsumi

"yeah, I'm fine" Natsumi replied, "but your face is red" Kin stated while poking her cheeks, "i-it's nothing" she replied

"do you have a fever Natsumi? If you do we can take you to aunt Wendy" Mizu asked her, she just shook her head, "I'm fine, I just had an encounter..." she replied softly for only Mizu and Kin to hear, unknown to the three of them Mirajane was behind them listening to the conversation

"what kind of encounter Natsumi?" Mirajane asked, the three girls all squeaked in surprise

"i-it's nothing auntie Mira" she replied, "oh really? You can tell me" she replied

"*sigh* fine, I met this boy while walking here, he seems nice and he looks good too, I think I might like him" she replied, her best friends just looked at her like she was crazy

"WTF did you say!?" Kin yelled at her –some how she got her cursing habbit from Gajeel-

"I dont know okay" Natsumi said as she was still red

"what does he look like?" Mizu asked, "he has light blonde hair, oh and blue eyes" she replied, Mirajane was shocked

"that was Sasu Eucliffe" she said "Sting Eucliffe's son" **(A/N: Sasu means sting in japanese)**

"so you mean he's from Sabertooth?" Kin asked, Mira just nodded

'I'm going to find out more about him' Natsumi thought

2 moths passed, she kept seeing Sasu. Natsumi started being like Juvia. She was curious on who he is. She even followed him to Sabertooth one day just to see what he was like. The 2 months she spent, were just for observing Sasu. Nobody knew what she was doing for the past 2 months, not even her family

One day Natsumi decided that she'll tell Sasu, and that day is today

'yosh! I'm going to do it!' she thought, she walked down to the park all ready to say the words. Unknown to her, Ryu and Koori were following her and hiding in a bush

"get your foot off me ash for brains!" Koori shouted

"Oi! Quiet!" Ryu shouted, they both observed Natsumi, soon they spotted her walking up to Sasu

"h-hey, you're Sasu eucliffe from Sabertooth right?" Natsumi asked Sasu, he turned around and looked at her while silently nodding

"well you see I like you" Natsumi breathed out, Sasu was silent then he started laughing

"you a fairy with me? Haha don't joke around, Sabertooth is still stronger than Fairy Tail. Besides you're a weakling, why would I hang out with you" Sasu scoffed as he pushed Natsumi down. Right now Ryu and Koori were very enraged. Their blood is boiling to the point where it might burst. Ryu cant stand watching his sister also his guild being mocked. Koori cant stand seeing Natsumi like that, he wanted to protect her. The boys looked at each other and nodded

"get out of my sight you insolent piece of trash!" Sasu shouted, he was about to kick Natsumi, but something blocked his foot.

Natsumi was crying, she was really hurt, she prepared herself for the kick, but when she opened her eyes, she only saw Koori with an ice sheild, then she saw Ryu attacking Sasu from behind

"how dare you treat my sister like that!" Ryu shouted as he threwa flaming fist at Sasu's face

"Ice make: floor" Koori made an ice floor, the result is Sasu slipping and faling down, Koori froze his feet into the ground

"there, that should keep you from going anywhere" He said darkly, both boys turned around to see Natsumi hugging her knees, trembling and crying

"Natsumi!" both boys rushed to help, "you okay?" Ryu asked his sister, she shakes her head weakly, Koori helped her up, "dont worry Natsumi, we're here" he said while smiling softly at Natsumi, she blushed a little

"let's go back to the guild" Ryu said, offering a hand to Natsumi which she gladly accepted and smiled at her brother and Koori, the three of them went running into the guild laughing

Ryu and koori explained everything that just happen. Natsu was enraged, but managed to calm down. Lucy was worried about her daughter, even Erza wanted to attack Sabertooth, but they all managed to hold back

Eversince then, Natsu and Ryu are very protective of Natsumi, even Ryu wouldn't let Koori near Natsumi. Everythig else went back to normal

_Flashbak End_

"so thats what happened" Lucy said in shock

"yes, and it was really painful for Natsumi" the future Lucy stated, the others agreed

Natsu clenched his fist. He couldn't belive what his future daughter had went through

Unknown to them Natsumi had heard about what they were talking about, she remembered that day again

"umm...guys can you excuse me I need to go..." she said sadly

"to where?" Luna asked, "oh... just walking around" she replied

"you want us to come?" Kin asked, she shook her head "no thanks" she replied

Natsumi went out of the guild. "whats up with her?" Kinzoku asked as he took his eyes off of his book for once **(A/N: Kinzoku takes Levy's bookworm side)**

"I'm going to follow her" Koori said as he ran after her. Ryu just silently left after Koori left. He wanted to know what is Koori going to do

**At the Magnolia South Gate Park| Natsumi's P.O.V: **

'Why am I remebering that day all over again?' I thought as I hugged my knees, crying a little

I remebered how hurt I was back then, it was painful, really painful and I dont want to ever experience something like that again.

'I wonder... who is the person who'll be the right one for me?' I thought, wondering. Then it occured to me

'so... I guess it was him all along huh?' I thought, soon a blush crept up to my face

"no! Natsumi! You can't think about that!" I warned myself, I kept shaking the weird thoughts off my head

"*sigh* why didn't I realise sooner?" I sighed, unaware that someone is walking towards me

"hey look a kid, she'll be perfect as a slave" a man said, I turned to see 2 thugs looking at me weirdly

"yeah, we have to get 50 children and we only need 1 more" He said as he picked me up by the collar of my shirt

"Let me Go!" I yelled, frantically trying to escape, I looked for my keys and whip but they were on the ground. 'darn it, if I hadn't dropped them I could call Loke' I cursed

"let's go before anyone sees" one of them said, they took me somwhere. But one of them was knocked down by...ice

"Koori!" I shouted after seeing Koori

"Oi! What do you think you're doin?" the guy that was holding me shouted

"Rescueing my friend! Ice make: Lance!" he attacke the guy, I fell but he catched me on time

"you okay" he asked, I nodded while blushing

"t-thank you Koori" I said blushing, "hey, are you okay?" he asked again, I just meekly nodded

"thats a relief... hey why did you go here all alone?" he asked, "I remembered that incident again" I replied

"why are you thinking about it again?" he asked as he grabbed my shoulder

"my parents were talking about it again" I replied, "geez Natsumi, I told you not to think about it again" he stated while gripping my shoulders tightly

"Koori..." "Natsumi, promise me that you'll never think about that again" he said, I nodded

"*sigh* good" he said, but then his cheeks were suddenly red

**Koori's P.O.V:**

'oh man, stop thinking about her, she doesn't like me, well, I mean... maybe... Gah!' I thought, a blush was on my cheeks. I tried taking that thought off my mind but it wont go

'no... should I really tell her? I think I should... but... what if... NO! I have to!' I thought finally having the courage to tell her

"Koori are you okay?" she asked, I looked up to see her worried face

"I-I'm fine... actually..." I replied, I hesitated, 'should I really tell her?' I thought over and over again

Suddenly the unexpected happened, 'She kissed my cheek!' I thought, 'Natsumi kissed my cheek!' I replayed that thought over and over

I turned around, I saw a very red and flushed Natsumi

"K-Koori... I-I ummm..." she stuttered, she always looks cute when she stutteres. Then without ado I pecked her lips

'WTF Koori! Are you trying to kill yourself!?' I thought

"K-Koori... y-you..." Natsumi stuttered, her face was as red as a tomato

"Koori! How dare you kiss my sister!" I heard Ryu's voice, he attacked me

"RYU!" Natsumi shouted, he stopped dead in his tracks

"b-but he KISSED you! That freaking stripper kissed you!" Ryu shouted back

"so what!? I like him okay!" Natsumi shouted, she shut her mouth, "I-I mean ummm..." she stuttered, her face became more red -if it was possible-

"you like me?" I asked as I approached her, she nodded. "I like you too Natsumi" I said to her, unexpectedly she hugged me. "thanks for saving me" she thanked me

"*sigh* Koori..." Ryu called me, "yeah?" "take care of her" he added, I grinned at him "of course" I replied, suddenly someone shouted

"YAY! Koori and Natsumi are together!" we turned around and saw that it was aunty Lucy who was jumping up and down along with my mom

"good job onii-chan" Ame walked up to me with Mizu, "you finally told her huh?" she smirked, "yup"

"onee-chan and Koori-nii are together!" cheered Nashi

"good job Koori" Yuuki suddenly appeared and patted my shoulder

Then I saw my dad and uncle Natsu frozen in shock, and then I heard my mom, aunt Lucy and aunt Erza talking about me and Natsumi's wedding

"oohh... they'll be so cute" my mom said, "I agree" aunt Erza nodded, me and Natsumi were blushing

"we are not going to get married yet!" we both shouted

"well then let's go back to the guild" aunt Lucy said, we all headed back to the guild, I had a smile all the way there

* * *

**how was it? I know some of you may say 'they're only 12 and they just kissed!' but I wanted to do something cute. Anyways did you like Natsumi and Koori being together :3, it's cute right? oh yeah, for those of you who haven't heard, Fairy Tail is NOT ending, it'll be back at the 4th of April, well that's all for now, bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back! I've been very very busy lately and I just haven't had the time to write. but I now have chapter 5 for you. and soon I will be posting a character introduction. enjoy chapter 5**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitors**

**Normal P.O.V:**

Everyone walked back to the guild. As soon as they sat down on a table, the door slammed open revealing 3 people.

One has red spiky hair similar to Natsu's.

Another one had long blue hair similar to Wendy's.

The last one had long black messy hair similar to Gajeel's.

The guild turned towards them. But Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel recognize their scents.

"Grandpa!" shouted Nashi as she ran to the red haired man, "I missed you Grandpa" she smiled, "hello Nashi" replied the man. "Hey old man!" the future Natsu shouted. This earned a smack from the red-haired man, "grrr! Why do I have an idiot foster son!" he said as he smacked the future Natsu with a flaming fist, "haha! Dad got hit by Grandpa Igneel" laughed Ryu.

"I-Igneel?" Natsu said as he slowly walked to his foster parent. Igneel looked back and forth between the two Natsus, "why is there 2 Natsus!?" he yelled, and this earned a smack from the blue-haired woman. "you idiot! We travelled back in time! Did you forget!?" she scolded Igneel, "Ouch! Oh yeah, we did, I forgot" he replied, as soon as he said that everyone sweat dropped.

"geez old man, you're becoming more forgetful everyday like an old man" the future Natsu said as he stuck his tongue out at Igneel. "what's that supposed to mean!?" Igneel yelled as he chased him around the guild

Natsu just stood there frozen solid, 'I found Igneel in the future?' he kept asking himself that question, he just stood there watching his future self get chased around by the future Igneel. "Natsu? Natsu!" shouted Lucy as she shakes him back and forth

"huh?" Natsu finally lost his train of thought, "geez Natsu, you were staring for quite a while like you've just seen a ghost or something" Lucy said as she looked at her partner with worry, "you okay?" she asked, "oh I'm fine it's just…" "you're shocked to see your dragon salamander?" Gajeel said as he was munching on some old spoons and acting like this whole fiasco was a normal thing.

"aren't you shocked?" Natsu asked eyeing the iron dragon slayer but he showed no signs of surprise in his face

"nah, I don't even want to see the over-grown metal lizard" he replied, Metalicana looked at Gajeel and then punched Gajeel with an iron pillar, "what did you say you little brat!?" he yelled, the two head-butted each other, yelling insults and cursing from time to time, Lucy and Natsu just sweat dropped

"G-Grandine…." Wendy softly said as she walked towards her foster mother, "well hello Wendy, I thought I'd never see you in this age again…." Grandine replied with a motherly smile, Wendy started to cry "GRANDINE!" she shouted as she hugged her foster mother tightly, like she was never going to let her leave again, "where were you? Why'd you leave us?" Wendy asked, "I'm sorry Wendy…. I had my reasons, the other dragons also" Grandine replied as she hugged Wendy, "you know I'm the Grandine from the future right? Also the others?" she asked, Wendy nodded "but you two are the same, no matter what time, you're still my parent!" Wendy said as she grinned at Grandine.

Suddenly Igneel went behind Natsu, "hey Natsu!" HE said as he hit his son's shoulder, "I-Igneel?" he said, "yeah, it's me from the future" Igneel replied, "so…. I'm going to find you soon?" Natsu asked with happiness shown in his face, "yup!" Igneel grinned, Natsu just grinned back "awesome!" he replied

Lucy just looked at Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel. They all seemed happy to see their parents again, even Gajeel who was still cursing at his foster father. Unlike her they still have their parents, both of her parents have passed away. Unnoticed by her a single tear rolled down her cheek as she was thinking and remembering all her happy moments with her family, they were happy times before her mother died. She felt sad, happy and nostalgic. Natsu turned to look at Lucy who had a tear on her cheek, her eyes were closed as if she was remembering something. Panic arose inside Natsu. He quickly dashed to Lucy and shook her

"Lucy! You alright!? Who made you cry!?" he asked, he was beyond worried. Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Natsu with teary eyes, she touched her cheek near her eyes and she felt tears. "Did I just cry?" she asked. She remembered what she thought about just a few moments ago. "What's wrong Luce?" Natsu asked her, looking straight through her brown teary eyes. "Oh, it's nothing it's just….. you guys seem so happy with your parents, unlike me, both of my parents are gone… and I was just remembering the past…." She replied, her eyes are getting tearier as she explained to Natsu. Natsu saw that her eyes are tearing up even more, without thinking he pulled Lucy into a warm, reassuring hug. "Lucy, even though they're not with you now, I bet they're looking after you from above" he replied staring gently into her eyes.

Lucy just looked at Natsu in surprise. She never expected him to say some things like that. She looked at him with a soft smile. She knew she could always count on Natsu to calm her. She nodded in agreement, "you're right Natsu, I shouldn't be depressed" she replied with a look of determination, "that's the Luce I know!" Natsu grinned at her, she smiled back.

"Oi! Love birds! Stop being lovey dovey and get your asses over here!" Yelled Gajeel. Natsu and Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, they both had a tint of pink in their cheeks. "we are not lovey dovey!" they both yelled in embarrassment.

The future Natsu just chuckled, looking at his younger self, "Hey Luce…" "hmm?" she replied, "remember how we used to act like that before I told you my feelings?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck. The future Lucy just smile "yeah, we did act all silly and embarrassed every time when someone teases us of being a couple" she replied. "well, Igneel said they're calling for us, let's go" the future Natsu said to his wife. They both nodded and went to Igneel.

* * *

**how is it? I know it's kinda short but that's all the time I have for this chapter. I will probably not he updating for a while since my exams are coming soon. oh and for those who have read chapter 324 of the manga... WHY DID FUTURE LUCY DIE!? I mean of all people her... I was crying my heart out ;_;. and Fairy Tail ended in episode 175 because of some reasons**

**1. the anime is catching up to the manga**

**2. they need to find a new voice actor for Lucy. It seems Aya Hirano was caught in a bad scandal a while ago. if you wanna know, search it in google.**

**But dont worry! the anime will be back in mid-september. well that's all I've got, see ya~**


	6. Chapter 6

**GOMENASAI! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating ;^;. I was busy, my national exam is in 2 days! so I'm totally full with studying. anyways here is le chapter 6. enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Picnic Time!**

**Normal P.O.V:**

Everyone was gathering around the three dragons, wondering why they called them.

"everyone I need your opinion.." Igneel started off, "the kids wanted to fly around town with us but I think it's too risky" Grandine continued

"of course it is risky! We can get spotted" the future Erza stated, the adults just nodded

"we won't if we fly quietly…" Ryu suggested, "no, it's still dangerous to fly around" his father scolded him. Suddenly Nashi came up to her father.

"daddy….pleeease..! we promise to be quiet" she said with the most cutest begging face she had. The future Natsu gulped, his kids knew that his weakness was his daughters' cute faces, especially when begging. "*gulp* *sigh* fine….." he sighed in defeat

"YAY!" his kids cheered on and on while jumping up and down, but their fun was stopped by their mother. "hold it! That's only your father not me! What about the others?" she stated while crossing her arms. The kids just frowned

Then Mirajane –who was watching them all this time- had a clever idea, "kids would you come here for a moment!" she shouted. All the kids gathered around Mirajane wanting to know what does she want with them.

"good, now auntie Mirajane has a plan for you. Here's how it goes *whisper* *whisper* got it!?" she said to the kids **(A/N: no spoiling the plan~)**. "we got it!" they all replied. They quickly ran back to the group of adults all having a mischievous smile on their faces. Their parent looked at them curiously, wondering what has Mirajane told them.

Suddenly Nashi, Ame, Luna, Natsumi, Mizu and Kin stepped forward, then unexpectedly they started begging with the most cutest faces you can ever imagine **(A/N: just imagine them in the most cutest way ever XD)**. "pleeeeaasssseee! Can we go?" they begged and begged. Everyone knew they were one of Fairy Tail's most cutest kids. Their parents gulped. Usually the mothers resist and the fathers melt into their cuteness, but now it's seems that everyone has fallen into their trap. Ryu, Koori, Gerrard and Yuuki just stood there while thinking in their minds 'this will probably work in 3…2…1…' "alright fine…." Their parents stated. They knew if the said no the kids would probably sulk for a whole day, and that would cause unwanted problems.

"alright! Let's go!" Igneel cheered, the kids jumped up and down cheering again, their faces are full of happy smiles. "let's have a picnic!" Grandine suggested, everyone turned to look at her. "great idea!" Erza cheered and appeared right behind her with sparkling eyes. "then it's settled, everyone get some stuff for the picnic" cheered Grandine. Everyone spread out in the guild looking for some stuff for the picnic. When they did they gathered up in front of the guild's entrance.

"okay….. is there any large clearing or field nearby that many people don't often go?" Metalicana asked. The dragons need a large quiet area to change into dragons, which is a little bit hard to find in a town like Magnolia.

"there is this one place in the forest" Wendy said, "alright we have to go there" Igneel ordered, soon everyone was heading towards the forest

**~(****)~**

**(time skip)**

"alright, here it is…" Wendy stated as they arrived in a large clearing in the forest, "this area is rarely visited by people so this might be a safe place" she added

"alright you two let's change and take off as soon as possible" Grandine ordered.

The 3 dragons stood in the middle of the field while everyone backed away to give room for them. Red, blue and grey magic circles appeared on each one of them, they were all engulfed in a bright light. Suddenly the 3 people who were standing in the middle of the clearing grew in size, their silhouettes changed into that of a dragon's. the light died down to reveal 3 huge dragons.

"whoa!" Natsu cheered, he hasn't seen Igneel as a dragon in 7 years -14 to be exact-

"come on pipsqueaks! Hop on!" shouted Metalicana. Everyone jumped on to the 3 dragons

"Hold on tight! This is going to be kinda windy!" Grandine warned. The dragons took off as soon as she said that. The weather was a little windy but overall it's a good day to fly on 3 dragons.

"Whoa! I've never flew on a dragon before!" Lucy stated as she looked at the scenery. Fluffy white clouds were everywhere. The sky was so beautiful, and you can see everything on the ground from above. Magnolia looked so small. No one saw them, because they were hiding really well in the clouds. They could see the whole city. They flew over the guild. It seemed smaller from above, everything looked so unrealistic to Lucy. She was really excited.

Suddenly she lost her footing and slipped on Igneel's scales. She almost fell but thankfully, Natsu caught her on time. "Thank you Natsu" she said, "no problem, next time sit tight alright?" he replied with his signature grin, Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Where are we going?" asked Levy, "you'll see" replied Metalicana, none of them knew where were they going, only the dragons knew.

**｡****◕‿◕****｡ **

**Time Skip**

The flight didn't last long, it was only half an hour and they reached their destination. They were above a field, on the north side is a river and a lake, on the south is a mountain range. It was a quiet and peaceful place for a picnic. No disturbance, nuisances or what not. Just a plain field with small harmless animals running around.

"wow, such a beautiful place!" cheered Wendy as she hopped off Grandine. The kids jumped down and started running around in the huge open field, rolling around and playing in the grass.

"alright, let's set everything up" said the future Erza. The adults prepared everything, while the kids played with Igneel and Metalicana.

"Kids! Come over here!" the future Lucy shouted. The kids heard her but they still wanted to play. But unfortunately their stomachs declined the idea and wanted to eat instead. Reluctantly the followed their stomachs wish to eat. Besides what fun is it playing with an empty stomach?

"food!" yelled Ryu and Koori as they ran to their parents. Their stomachs couldn't hold their hunger. As they reached their food, they ate it at record speed along with their fathers and Natsu and Gray. Everyone sweat dropped. "like father like son" stated Lucy watched them ate like crazy.

The others soon joined in. after lunch, the kids and the guys played on the field, while the girls sat down talking about random stuff

"hey future Levy, I've been wondering…." Lucy said, "what is it?" the future Levy replied, "how did you guys end up with lots of twins?" she asked. The girls from the future just laughed, "it's a long story" the future Lucy replied giggling

"could you tell us how did it happen?" Levy begged, "alright, so it all started after a long mission" Erza started

_**Flashback **_**（●＾****o****）**

_It was after a long__mission, team Natsu was on the way back to the guild. They went through the forest walking, instead of by train, because Natsu begged not to go on another train ride._

"_*sigh* did we really have to walk?" Lucy wailed, she was hungry and tired and she certainly didn't want to walk anymore. "but Luce, you know how easily sick I get" Natsu replied back. "but I'm hungry!" Lucy shouted in frustration, "calm down Lucy, we'll take a break, while I find food" Erza replied. Everyone nodded_

_As everyone sat down, Erza looked around to find some food. She collected a few berries and nuts, but she found 1 particular fruit which grabbed her attention. It was like a cherry but the fruit was as big as a coconut, one was blue and one was pink, it smelled odd but nice. Out of curiosity, Erza picked it up and carried it back. She knew not to take things which were unknown to her, but it looks so interesting and maybe even tasty, she just had to take it._

_She came back with a ton of nuts and berries. Natsu and Gray were already drooling from the amount of food, Lucy was about to do the same but she restrained herself. She looked at the odd fruit in Erza's hands. It looked tasty, and it was like a cherry but way bigger and had an interesting coloration._

"_hey Erza, what is that fruit?" asked Lucy pointing to the odd fruit. "oh, I don't know, but I'm going to take it to the guild so we can research it" she replied while sitting down. "can we eat it?" asked Natsu with a mouth full of nuts and berries, "NO! we don't know what it'll do to us, we are taking it to the guild and research about it" Erza shouted as she protected the fruit from Natsu's hands and stomach._

"_if you had no clue about what kind of fruit it is, why did you pick it up?" Gray questioned Erza, "well, it looked so interesting, so I picked it up and decided to ask Levy to find what fruit it is" she replied looking at the fruit. __"alright" Gray sighed._

_After they finished resting and eating, they headed off back to the guild._

**('_')**

_**(At the guild)**_

_Team Natsu barged in the guild as usual. Erza set the fruit down on the bar counter. Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Mirajane and Erza sat there chatting, then Erza remembered to ask Levy about the fruit._

"_Levy, can you find out what fruit is this?" she asked, Levy nodded, "Erza, can you find my wind reading glasses, I think I left it in the library" Levy said, Erza nodded and dashed to the library to get her glasses and some books for her to look up._

"_hey Lu-chan, why don't we eat it" Levy suggested, Lucy flinched, "but Erza will kill us. She said we can't eat it!" Lucy shouted in panic. "aww Lucy, it looks fine, it won't do anything weird" Mirajane said while looking at the fruit. "Juvia thinks the same, it wouldn't hurt to try right?" Juvia suggested with a sweet smile. Lucy looked at the girls around her, their faces were begging her to agree, she sighed. "fine…. But don't blame me if anything weird happens" she shouted._

_Mirajane quickly went into the kitchen to fetch some a knife and some plates. "hey Juvia, Lu-chan, why don't we eat it like this?" Levy whispered with a mischievous smile. "hmm….. Juvia thinks it's a great idea, after all it's like a cherry right?" Juvia said as she poked the fruit. "alright! We split the pink and blue ones into three, so we each get a piece from each color!" Levy exclaimed as she clapped her hands, Lucy and Juvia nodded. They cut the fruit with Juvia's help, by slicing it with water which Juvia controlled._

"_alright! Let's eat before Erza or Mira arrives" Levy stated as she ate her pieces, Juvia followed shortly after Levy. Lucy just sighed and looked at her 2 pieces from the fruit, 'hopefully the fruit is harmless' she said in her mind as she ate her pieces. Surprisingly the fruit was tasty. "soo good!" Lucy stated, her taste buds still had the taste of the delicious fruit. "I agree with Lu-chan! The fruit was soo tasty!" Levy said as she was practically floating in the air. "Juvia liked the fruit! I wonder where do we get it?" she said. Suddenly Erza and Mirajane arrived at the same time._

"_hey Levy I found yo- did you eat the fruit!?" Erza shouted in horror as she saw the stem of the fruit on the counter, "huh!? I wanted to eat it too!" Mirajane complained. "forget about that! We have to find out what fruit it is!" Erza shouted as she shoved at Levy some books about fruits and her glasses. Levy sat down on the counter, she started looking through multiple books, but they only contained common fruits._

_After going through more than 10 books, they reached the last one. The book was about magical fruits. Levy instantly flipped through the pages. She suddenly found the fruit they were looking for. "I found it! It's called the 'Futago* fruit'" she shouted as she took off her glasses. "what does the fruit do?" Erza asked, "the book says that when the fruit is eaten, the consumer will produce twins!?" Levy read out loud, everyone flinched. "and it says here it only affects pregnant women" Mirajane added, "you guys aren't pregnant are you?" Mirajane asked as she eyed each one, they shook their heads. Yes, they were married, but they weren't pregnant. "oh yes they are" came a gruff voice from behind, there stood Gajeel munching on metal scraps in the dark. "how can you tell?" Erza asked as she crossed her arms waiting for an answer. "I can smell it. Shrimp, bunny girl and the rain woman have their partners scents mixed with theirs. I have been smelling it on shrimp over there, also on bunny girl and-on many occasions- the rain woman too." Gajeel stated. Their jaws dropped, "no way…." Levy said, "we are pregnant and going to have…" Juvia added, "TWINS!" Lucy shouted, the 3 girls panicked. They weren't ready. Mirajane and Erza looked at the book again to find something interesting. "and it's going to be both a girl and a boy" Mirajane cheered. The girls looked at her in shock._

_Gray and Natsu were in the middle of fighting when they heard their wives panicking. They rushed over to them in a flash._

"_Luce what's wrong!? Did anybody hurt you!? Did that metal face did anything to you!?" Natsu kept asking questions to the still shocked Lucy. Gray did the same but more calmly and less panicking._

"_w-we are going to have a boy and a girl" Lucy said quietly to Natsu, he just raised a brow, confused on what she said. "could you explain it to us more clearly" Gray added while holding a shocked Juvia. "we are going to have a baby boy and a baby girl!" Lucy shouted as she tackled Natsu. Gray and Natsu just looked at her like she was crazy, then it hit them like a ton of bricks. "J-Juvia, what Lucy said was true?" Gray asked his wife, she hugged him tightly, "yes! Juvia, Lucy and Levy are going to have twins!" she said to Gray. Gray and Natsu were silent, they hugged back their partners. Natsu stood up and spun Lucy around, "Yes! Finally we are going to have a family!" he shouted as he placed Lucy down, he kissed her lips, "our family is going to be complete" he added with a big grin. The guild heard and saw all that, they started cheering. The master heard what had happen all along, "alright brats! We are going to throw a party!" he shouted, everyone cheered, he jumped down to the 3 girls. "I want my grandkids to be healty. Got that?" he exclaimed, everyone sweat dropped and nodded. A party soon started. No one drank –except Cana- for there were pregnant women in there. The party ended with the pregnant women sleeping with their partners._

_**Flashback end **_

"so that's how you guys got so many twins" Lucy said as she looked at their future selves, "yup, if we didn't eat it, they wouldn't be here right now" the future Levy said as she pointed to the kids who were happily running around.

"yeah, but they disobeyed me!" the future Erza twitched, everyone backed away from her except Erza. "well, that was the past" Erza said to her future self. "why did you want to eat it without Erza or Mirajane?" Juvia asked her future self, "well we were kinda hungry and the fruit looked so delicious" the future Levy replied. "that was one heck of a day" Lucy stated, everyone laughed. "alright let's join the kids and have some fun" the future Lucy said. Everyone stood up and joined the others.

It was one heck of a day….

* * *

***Futago= twins**

**how was it? enough for you guys? **

** Ja ne~ ****(*^3^)/~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Umm... I'm back! this chapter will include the Dragneel kid's bio, the others I'm still working on it. Sorry for being inactive, I had a huge authors block that wont go away. Also thanks to ****OujiDragneelLen, I'll be sure to use your idea! ****Any way, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**The Dragneel Kids: **

**- Ryu Dragneel: ** the oldest child of Natsu and Lucy. Has pink hair and onyx eyes like his father, also wearing the same scarf as him. He was born on 7th July in X792 His personality is the exact same like his father. He's always fighting with Koori, they both usually get scolded by Yuuki if they destroy anything. Even so, they are really close. He's very protective of Natsumi 'cause of her very bad encounter. He's a great boy and he has a little crush on Kin. He uses Fire Dragon Slayer magic like his father.

**-Natsumi Dragneel: **Ryu's younger twin **(A/N: The reason behind lots of twins will be revealed later). **She has long pink hair which is tied into two small pigtails with most of the hair left untied, and she has onyx eyes, she resembles Lucy but carries some of Natsu's traits (except she has brown eyes, for some odd reason). Born on 7th July in X792. She's bubbly like her mother but sometimes acts careless like her father, she uses both Fire Dragon Slaying magic and Celestial spirit magic, she has 3 Keys: Pisces, Virgo and Leo. Her best friends are Kin and Mizu. She also likes Koori, but now they're dating~

**-Luna Dragneel:** the middle sibling of the Dragneel family, she looks exactly like Lucy, Her long blonde hair is tied up in two ponytails. She was born in 2nd July in X793. Her personality is exactly like Lucy, she loves reading too. She always plays with Ame. She uses celestial spirit magic, she holds 2 keys: Gemini and Aries.

**-Nashi Dragneel:** the oldest of the youngest twins in the Dragneel family, she has onyx eyes, but blonde hair, her shoulder-length hair is tied into two pigtails. She's a cheerful girl, and always happy-go-lucky!she's alway's by her mother's side, either reading or just playing around with her. She was born in 22nd July in X794. She uses celestial spirit magic, she holds only 1 key which is Plue's key.

**-Natsuki Dragneel: **the youngest in the dragneel family, he has onyx eyes and blonde spiky hair. He's always admiring his older brother for some reason. He uses fire dragon slaying magic. Born on 22nd July X794. **(His and Nashi's birthday is in this chapter)**

**(Now the story)**

**Chapter 7: Happy Birthday!**

**Normal P.O.V:**

It was a nice day in Magnolia, the sun was shining brightly. Everyone in the guild was enjoying a normal day (if you consider brawls, throwing stuff around and yelling in a guild normal then yes), the kids were in the back playing. There was nothing out of the ordinary when a certain pink hair idiot from the future came barging in, "*pant* *pant* guys! Emergency!" he shouted, everyone sprung into action; they all thought it was an enemy or something like that. "I need your help…." He panted, "What's the problem Natsu!?" future Erza asked while shaking the life out of him. "I need help with Nashi and Natsuki's birthday surprise…." He managed to speak after all that shaking. Everyone sighed in relief

"Oh yeah! We haven't planned anything for the surprise!" Future Lucy said, "my… my…. This is a sticky situation…" Mirajane said. The whole guild started discussing in a very unsettled way, it turned into shouting a few seconds later.

Just then, Master Makarov jumped on to the railing of the second floor and shouted, "Enough!" the guild's noise died down, "I heard the problem now…. Wendy! Romeo! Distract Nashi and Natsuki, also tell the other kids about the situation, also... get back her before 4 o'clock!" he commanded, "Yes master!" they both said as they ran to the back to get the kids, "as for the rest of you! Prepare for the party, Mirajane and Erza will be in charge of everything" He said as he went back to his office.

"You heard the master! Get your asses to work!" Erza barked, everyone scrambled to get the decorations. Meanwhile future Natsu and Lucy both dashed out of the guild in a hurry, unnoticed by everyone.

**Future Lucy's P.O.V:**

I ran to my old apartment, I busted the door open frantically looking for something

"Where is it?" I questioned as I looked around the room frantically. I looked to every inch of the place, searching. I then remembered where I placed it. "ah! Yes….." I walked to a big pouch which, luckily I had brought along to this time. I looked inside and was relieved when I saw it. "now to go meet up with Natsu…" I said as I ran to his house.

**Future Natsu's P.O.V:**

I ran as fast as I could to my house, I barged in really quick. "dammit! Where is it!?" I cursed as I searched the whole place. I searched frantically for the little thing. "GAH! Where is it!?" I shouted, the whole place was now a mess because of my search. "oh man! I'm doomed!" I cursed again, suddenly I spoted a small bump from under a blanket, I lifted it up to find the thing I was looking for. "really? It was here the whole time!?" I shouted in anger, at least it's still intact. "now to meet up with Luce" I said as I ran out with the little thing in my hands.

**Normal P.O.V: **

Future Natsu and Lucy both ran to meet up with each other, they did meet up but... they crashed into each other. Both their items went flying. Both got on their feets frantically. Natsu got Lucy'sitem, while Lucy caught his. "fuh..." they both sighed in relief.

"you okay?" future Natsu asked as he lifted his partner up, "yeah, atleast they didn't get any damage" she replied, "now let's go to the guild" Natsu said as they both set off to the guild.

**(With the kids~)**

Now, the kids are walking around town aimlessly. "now, whats should we do?" Wendy asked, "hmmm... where do they wanna go, we got until 4 to go back" Romeo replied, suddenly Yuuki got an idea, "cake shop..." she said, "eh? What was that Yuuki-nee?" Ame asked, "let's go to the cake shop!" she said entushiastically as she marched off to the cake shop, 'like mother like daughter' Wendy tought as she sweatdropped.

Everyone followed Yuuki to the cake shop. They were all looking at cakes except Nashi, Natsuki and Natsumi. "ne... Natsumi-nee... it's our birthday right?" Nashi asked, "of course!" Natsumi replied with a smile, "then why is it only you guys said Happy Birthday? Did the adults forget?" Natsuki asked with a sad expression. Natsumi froze. "u-umm... b-because... t-th-they...uh... wanted to say it on the cake! Y-yeah, that's right, they wanted to put it on the cake!" she replied nervously while scrathing her cheek, "really?" Natsuki asked, "y-yeah..." she replied. "what does the cake look like?" Nashi asked. Natsumi froze again. "well let's just say the cake is awesome!" Ryu replied saving his sister. Natsumi looked at Ryu with a 'thanks for saving me!' expression. "wah! Really Ryu-nii?" Nashi asked with sparkels in her eyes, "y-yeah...! of course!" he replied nervously. "there is only one cake shop in the town right?" Nashi aked again, both Ryu and Natsumi nodded. "then I'll ask the baker over there!" she said as she hopped off to the baker. Natsumi and Ryu froze. Suddenly Nashi got picked up by Tetsu –Kin's twin- while holding a book in his other hand, "you will know what the cake looks like and it wont be fun when they show it to you." He said whitout paying attention to anything besides his book, "that's right Nash, it wont be fun" Kin said as she palce Nashi down, "you're right Kin-nee!" Nashi said before running back to her siblings.

"nice save Kin" Yuuki said while holding a piece of cake on her plate, "now if you'll excuse me... I need some privacy with my cake~" she said as she went to find an empty seat. "she's like her mother isn't she" Gerrard said to Kin, "got that right" She replied.

**(to the guild~!)**

Future Natsu and Lucy both came back, "where were you two?" Erza asked, "we needed to get something" Natsu replied with his item hidden behind his back. Future Lucy dashed to Lisanna who was hanging up streamers with Pantherlily. "Lisanna! Lily! Come here!" she shouted, they both went down. "whats the matter?" Lisanna asked, "well... here's the thing... I need you to look at this" She said as she opened her pouch to reveal something round. Everyone saw it and gasped. "w-wait... it's not what I think it is" Natsu said, "eh? How did she-" Lucy looked at the thing. "Lisanna... Lily... is it almost 'time'?" she asked, Lily nodded. Future Lucy's face brightened up immideately. "thank you" she said as she ran off to get it ready.

"how did she even got it? They're hard to find" Lisanna asked future Natsu, "let's just save it for later" he replied, while hiding his item.

**(back to the little ones~)**

After the cake shop they all walked around aimlessly again...

While walking Nashi spoted something in a toy store, "hmm? *gasp* it's a cute dragon plushie!" she said excitedly as she jumped up and down. "hey Nashi, whats wrong?" Ryu asked as he eyed his little sister. "Ryu-nii! Buy me that please..." Nashi begged in a cute way. Suddenly Ryu remembered something, he quickly shook his head at Nashi. Her smile dropped. "why?" she asked, clearly upset, "it's my birthday!" she shouted. Ryu started to frantically think of an excuse, "umm... it's expensive!" he quickly said. "but Ryu-nii! As I remember mom and dad gave you enough money for that!" she replied back. 'she's so stubborn' he tought, "u-umm... w-w-well..." he stuttered. "it's not cool enough!" Luna suddenly said as she saved her brother. "eh? Why Luna-nee?" Nashi asked even more dissapointed. "well you see... Ryu-nii will only buy it for you if he thinks its good enough for you! Isn't that right nii-chan?" she said as she nudged Ryu. "y-yeah! It has to be like granpa Igneel!" Ryu added. Nashi pouted. "fine..." she said, giving up. Both of them sighed in relief. "thanks a lot little sis!" Ryu said while hugging Luna, "no problem, after all we dont wanna spoil it" she winked, "of course" Ryu replied.

**(guild! BTW almost all of this is Normal P.O.V)**

The guild was almost done. Mirajane and Future Erza both helped Kinana make the cake, the others are almost done with the decorations that is until Natsu burnt some of them. "NATSU!" Lucy yelled as she saw some of the decorations burnt, luckily it was just a few and no one was hurt, but it did hurt Natsu, but not in that way. "sorry!" He yelled, "Natsu... you idiot!" Erza shouted as she knocked him out cold. Future Natsu just stood there watching himself get knocked out cold by Erza, "I'll just go back and continue decorating..." He said nervously. "don't you dare burn them!" Erza barked at him with a deadly aura. "AYE!" he replied out of fear. "Lucy, make sure you keep an eye on him" she said as she left to check on the others, apparantley some of the guys ruined a few thing so she had to knock them out. "got that!" Lucy replied.

**(meanwhile~)**

They were continuing their walk when suddenly. "onii-chan! Nee-chan! It's hot!" Ame wailed. "y-yes it is Ame..." Mizu replied looking at her sister. "why dont we get some ice cream" Wendy suggested, pointing to an ice cream shop, "first cake, now ice cream, what's next? Chocolate?" Koori ranted, "don't worry, there won't be anymore sweet stuff after this for now" Wendy replied smiling.

The kids all ran for the ice cream along with Romeo. Wendy, Yuuki, Gerrard and Tetsu are left. "how much time left?" Tetsu asked, "1 and a half hours left, still enough time to play in the park and get back" Wendy replied. "good, we can't be late... after all... it's their special day" Gerrard replied as he ran to catch up with the rest.

The kids all enjoyed their ice cream, especially Nashi and Natsuki. They were bought a huge sundae by Natsumi, Ryu and Luna. "thank you so much nee-chan! Nii-chan!" Nashi said as she dug into her sundae, "aye!" Natsuki replied. "consider it a present for you two, it's not often you get to eat a huge sundae like this" Luna said to her younger siblings. "yeah, if we did buy one, dad and Ryu would've eaten everything" Natsumi giggled, they all laughed. "hey! That's not funny!" Ryu retorted.

"everyone done?" Romeo asked. They all nodded. "Then lets go to the park!" he said, everyone cheered. They all set off to the park to play.

**(time skip!)**

It was almost 4 no one really cared to notice, they all had fun playing and running around the park. Wendy just sat there, then suddenly she jumped. She saw it was almost 4 and they cant be late. "guys! We need to go back to the guild!" she shouted, the others realised that they were going to be late if they don't hurry. They all started running. Ryu was carrying Nashi. Apparently she was a little bit tired from the running. They all frantically ran, like it was their lives.

Finaly they arrived at the guild on time. They stopped to catch their breath, they ran non stop. Thay all panted hard like it was a 10 mile race.

"Nashi, Natsuki... you both go in before us alright" Luna said while panting. "why?" Natsuki asked, "Just go in, we'll catch up" Ryu replied with a grin. They both nodded and entered.

As they went in, they saw that the guild was dark, suddenly a few candles lit up, but they weren't bright enough to light up the whole room. Suddenly both Future Natsu and Future Lucy's faces were shown.

"Nashi... Natsuki... you're both 10 now" future Lucy started off. "so we wanted to make it special" Natsu added. Then, excactly at that moment, everyone jumped out and said "SURPRISE! Happy Birthday!"

Both Nashi ans Natsuki were surprised, they didn't expect anything like this. "happy birthday..." Future Lucy said as she hugged both of them along with future Natsu and their brothers and sisters. "now, for your presents" future Natsu said as he brought the two to the middle of the room with future Lucy. The guild became quiet, he already told everyone what he planned to do. "Nashi... Natsuki... I'm going to give a present to Nashi, while mommy will give to Natsuki... understand?" future Natsu asked, they both nodded. "now... this is my present for you Nashi..." future Natsu said as he pulled out her present that he's been hiding. Her eyes widened, she took the present. It was a red dragon plushie that resembled Igneel. "d-daddy did mommy make this?" Nashi asked, future Natsu shook his head, "I made it for you Nashi" He said as he grinned and showed his hands which are full of bandages from sewing the plushie. "EEEHHHH!?" everyone shouted (except Ryu, Natsumi, Luna and future Lucy), Natsu just grinned. "no way! The first time flame brain made something without destroying it!" Gray shouted, Natsu ignored everyone and focused on his daughter. Nashi suddenly started sobbing. "wha-!? W-wait! Dont cry! The plushie's horrible huh? I'll get you a new one!" future Natsu frantically shouted, trying to make her stop crying. "it's not that daddy, I love it... it's just that... it's the first time I've gotten something that you made and put so much effort in it" she replied while smiling, she ran and tackeled her father down. "thank you daddy, I love you!" she said while grinning, Natsu can only look at her with a soft smile while rubbing her head. Some of the guild members started crying too.

"now for your present Natsuki..." Future Lucy said as she looked at her son, "what is it mommy?" Natsuki asked excitedly. She pulled out a round item, Natsuki was more than surprised. It was an exceed egg. "m-mommy, h-how did you get this?" he asked, "well, mommy was walking in the forest, I saw the exceed egg laying there, I asked all the exceeds who's egg is this but no one really knows, I asked if I can keep it and they all said yes, and I decided it was for you" his mother replied. "thank you!" Natsuki said as he hugged his mother. Suddenly the egg cracked. "aaaahhhh! I broke the egg!" Natsuki said as he ran around the guild, panicking about the egg, when suddenly Natsu caught him, "dont worry, it's fine, it's like how Happy hatched" he said with a grin and set Natsuki down. He sat there and watched the egg. It cracked again. Then it hatched revealing a yellow exceed. It's ears, tail, paws and stomach was white, the rest are yellow. "hmm? Who are you? Who is this? Where am I? More importantly... who am I?" he asked, "hmmm.. you're Kiiro and you're my exceed!" Natsuki replied. "Kiiro... I like it!" he replied and flew onto Natsuki's head. "we're partners right?" Kiiro asked, "of course!" Natsuki replied with a grin.

"now... let's party!" Master Makarov shouted from the railing. Everyone cheered.

**(time skip! Again!)**

The guild partied hard until night, some got drunk others got knocked out. Suddenly Natsuki and Nashi ran up to their parents. "mommy.. daddy... can we have 1 more present?" Nashi asked sweetly. "sure! What is it?" future Natsu asked. "we want another sibling!" they shouted. The guild became silent. "eh? Could you repeat that sweetie?" future Lucy asked. "another Sibling!" they shouted again. Everyones faces were al shocked, no one dared to say anything. But future Natsu was the first to snap out. He smirked, "I think we can do that... right Luce?" He smirked at his wife. "w-wait, you really mean that?" she asked while blushing a deep shade of red, he nodded. "tonight will be noisy again~" future Happy teased.

Natsumi just stood there thinking. 'noisy? Wait…..' she thought back 10 years ago when she was little, she remembered it was night, she woke up because of strange noises from her parents' bedroom, and she took a peek and saw something that she remembered for life. Just a few months ago she was told about 'those' things by Mirajane. She didn't get it but now… after she put those two things together she figured it out. She blushed furiously like a giant tomato, she almost fainted. 'oh my gosh! Mom and dad did that to make babies! Now I get it!' she shouted in her head.

"oi, Natsumi! You okay?" Ryu asked her while shaking her back and forth. "u-um…. It's complicated." She replied

**(after the party ended~)**

"Hey umm….. Lucy…. Could we… umm….. Borrow your apartment for 1 night?" Future Lucy asked Lucy, she nodded.

The girls slept at fairy hills, while the boys still at the same place.

**(at the apartment~ ufufufu)**

They both arrived. As soon as Future Natsu closed the bedroom door, he started making out with Lucy, he tossed her into bed and…. (you know!)

* * *

**well this is the chapter. it's sucky I know -.- any way, Review please!  
**


End file.
